


Mrs. Figg's Visitor

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Dudley asks Mrs. Figg for Harry's address.





	Mrs. Figg's Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Dudley rang Mrs. Figg’s doorbell. After a moment, the elderly woman opened the door. 

“Hi, Mrs. Figg,” Dudley said politely. “Do you remember me?”

“All too well, Dudley,” Mrs. Figg said, obviously not pleased to see him. “What do you want?”

“I was wondering if you have an address for Harry,” he asked.

“An address?” Mrs. Figg echoed, looking at him blankly.

“It’s been a year since I’ve seen him, and I‘ll be going away to college soon. I wanted to write and ask if he’d like to get together.”

“Why?” she asked bluntly. “You never had a kind word for him all the years he lived in your home.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. My parents--well, you know how they are. I was too young to know any better.”

Mrs. Figg looked at him in disgust.

“Dudley, I’ve stood at my window and watched you laugh while your gang of thugs knocked the stuffing out of that boy! You did know better, and don’t try to tell me differently. I wrote to Professor Dumbledore several times, begging him to remove Harry from your parents’ care, if you could call it that. I don’t have an address for him, and wouldn’t give it to you if I did. He’s moved on with his life. If he wants to get in touch with you, he will. But don't count on it.”

“If you see him, would you at least tell him I came by?” he asked pleadingly.

She closed the door without answering. Dudley slowly walked home, thinking of Harry and wishing it all could have been different. 


End file.
